Beatification
by Jeuxdevie
Summary: The friendship and integrity of two Catholic priests are challenged when scandal rocks the parish church.


_Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to persons living or dead (unless explicitly noted) is merely coincidental._

**Beatification**  
>by: Jeuxdevie<p>

-x-x-x-

_Verily I say unto you, This generation shall not pass, till all these things be fulfilled. Heaven and earth shall pass away, but my words shall not pass away. But of that day and hour knoweth no man, no, not the angels of heaven, but my Father only. But as the days of Noah were, so shall also the coming of the Son of man be. (Matthew 24:34-37, KJV)_

-x-x-x-

Dear brothers in Christ,

Greetings!

First of all, I am very pleased with the way you have handled the Parish during my absence. The recent events have been frightening and could have deterred anyone from his duties, but you have stayed and have been strong through all this. For this, I am grateful.

Secondly, I say to you that I am well. The doctors have said that I have made a full recovery from my injuries. Nonetheless, the attempt on my life has reminded me of my own mortality. It is only by the grace of God, through the intercession of the Blessed Mother whom I love, that I am able to walk this earth for another day. I do not know when my Father shall call me home for good, and I feel that day coming closer as each second passes.

I write this letter to you that you may be ready when the time comes.

Our tradition in this Parish dictates that a parish priest shall remain in his position until his death; after which a replacement shall be sought. In my case, I propose a change. In the event that I am incapacitated, whether by crime, accident or disease, at a point where I am no longer able to fulfill my duties, I shall relinquish my position as parish priest to pave way for someone else to take my place.

The position of parish priest is burdened with much power and responsibility. He can lead the Parish to greatness, or hurl it to its doom. I ask then that you, dear brothers in Christ, exercise due wisdom when the time comes. You will have to choose from among you who best exemplifies humility, humanity, leadership and love for God, to be your next leader. Ask the Lord that He guide you when you make that crucial decision.

God bless you all.

Sincerely yours,

_Father Karol_  
>Parish Priest, Parish of St. Peter<p>

-x-x-x-

_We then, as workers together with him, beseech you also that ye receive not the grace of God in vain. (For he saith, I have heard thee in a time accepted, and in the day of salvation have I succoured thee: behold, now is the accepted time; behold, now is the day of salvation.) Giving no offence in any thing, that the ministry be not blamed. (2 Corinthians 6:1-3, KJV)_

-x-x-x-

A knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened. "How are you, Karol?" said the newcomer.

Father Karol turned from his desk. He was a gentle-looking man, with a round face, smooth skin and soft features that made him look younger than his 65 years.

"I have been better, thank you," he replied. "Take a seat, Jozef. What happened to the gunman?"

The newcomer, Father Jozef, sat on an armchair facing the parish priest. Unlike Father Karol, the younger priest Father Jozef had many wrinkles on his face. His gray eyebrows almost meet in a downward slant at the middle of his forehead, giving the appearance of ferocity. "He is in the custody of the police. He admits the crime."

"Ah. Has he stated any motive?"

"No. Another hater of the Catholic Church, no doubt." Jozef cleared his throat. "What have you called me for?"

"It is about Jogan."

There was silence between the two men, as the controversial topic was brought into conversation.

Jozef broke the silence. "I suggest having him assigned to a different parish, until this issue dies down."

"But what about the victims?"

"They can be forgiven."

"They did no crime, Jozef. They need no forgiveness for what they had suffered. It was Jogan who performed this malicious deed! Forgive me, my friend, but I am appalled to find this coming from you."

"But the reputation of the Parish will suffer!"

"The reputation of the Parish is naught compared to upholding what is right and what God would have wanted us to do. It is a fine sacrifice, and I am willing to take responsibility for not acting on this much sooner."

Jozef sat back, trying to calm himself. "Why the sudden change of heart, Father?"

Karol placed his hand on his abdomen, on the spot where a gunman had shot him during Easter Mass a few months back. "When I was facing death, I was reminded that I would someday have to take account with my Creator. I had prioritized the reputation of the Parish and the Catholic faith too much, at the cost of protecting these violators. That was my mistake. These may be our fellow brothers in Christ, but they have acted criminally. They have improperly treated the young children entrusted to their care. We must surrender them to the court of man. That is what Jesus would have done."

"And the media will be all over us, no doubt. Have you seen how they feasted on the accounts of the young boys? All the speculations? Calling the Parish a haven for pedophiles? Sure, it is good that some of the media outlets are still on our side, defending us and saying that the Antichrist is behind all this. Saying that Jogan is just one lunatic lost in a flock of angels. However, if you give light on this matter, then we lose that little good reputation that we still have."

"A risk that we have to take to uphold what is right."

"The Parish will fall!"

"Then we shall build it anew."

"And we will lose followers!"

"We shall gain more once we clean this institution of its child abusers."

"And what about you, Father? As parish priest, surely, you may be questioned, and even jailed."

"That is fine with me. I have to pay for protecting the abusers of young innocent children. It is the right thing to do." Karol stood up. "I will tell the police everything I know. I suggest you do so, too."

-x-x-x-

_Then said he unto them, Nation shall rise against nation, and kingdom against kingdom: And great earthquakes shall be in divers places, and famines, and pestilences; and fearful sights and great signs shall there be from heaven. But before all these, they shall lay their hands on you, and persecute you, delivering you up to the synagogues, and into prisons, being brought before kings and rulers for my name's sake. (Luke 21:10-12, KJV)_

-x-x-x-

A knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened. "How are you, Karol?"

Father Karol turned his head to face his guest, but stayed lying on his bed. His hand was on his abdomen, just above the bladder. His face was crunched in pain, his skin slightly yellow.

"Not good at all, Jozef," was his reply.

Jozef entered the room, taking a tray of food with him. "I brought you some soup and fish and potatoes... and your favorite, cream cake! Eat up; it's really good, and it will help you feel better."

Karol struggled to sit up. The pain shot through his body, and he cried out. Jozef placed the food tray on a nearby desk, then assisted the parish priest by lifting him and propping some pillows at his back.

"Thank you," said Karol, weakly.

Jozef sat on a chair and broke the fish apart with a fork. "You are fortunate. God is with you," he said.

"It is not right. I have done much wrong."

"The police know better than to jail the parish priest."

"But, as a priest, that does not mean I am absolved of all wrongdoing. And I have to be an example to the flock."

"You have done enough. Let it go."

"And Jogan?"

"He has left the country, by orders of the Holy Father."

"God forgive us..."

"It is for the good of the Parish, Father."

"Then I deserve this malady. It is a just punishment for my crimes."

Jozef took the bowl of soup and gave it to Karol. "Enough about that. It is time for you to eat."

Karol looked at the soup, and at Jozef, and said nothing. He took a sip.

-x-x-x-

_For bodily exercise profiteth little: but godliness is profitable unto all things, having promise of the life that now is, and of that which is to come. (1 Timothy 4:8, KJV)_

-x-x-x-

Jozef held the pallid wrist of Karol in his hand. "You are very weak," he said. "Are you sure you can continue being the parish priest?"

"Yes. I can. I must. Until my final breath."

"So, that letter you wrote before... that means nothing now?"

Karol's sad, graying eyes looked at his friend. "Times have changed... Jozef..."

-x-x-x-

_And Jesus said unto him, Verily I say unto thee, To day shalt thou be with me in paradise. (Luke 23:43, KJV)_

-x-x-x-

Karol sat on his bed. A thick, leather-bound notebook rested on his lap. He wrote feverishly, as though pouring all of the little energy that he had through the tip of his pen.

He was already at the final leaf of the notebook. He had been working on this memoir for days, sometimes not sleeping, knowing that no hour was to be wasted, knowing that at any day, he could expire. He had to tell the world what he knew, and what to expect in the years to come.

_Be vigilant, dear Catholics. The plague of pedophilia is deeply ingrained in the Catholic Church. There is no way to change it if you stay. Leave, while you still can. Leave, while your children are still untainted by the demonic touch of a priest. That is the only way to purify the Church; destroy it by withdrawing all support. Aye, destroy this evil institution and burn it to the ground! _

_And with that I, Father Karol, parish priest of the Parish of St. Peter, take account for my crime of protecting these violators of the innocence of young children. I beg for your forgiveness, and I ask that these men be brought to justice. _

With that, Karol ended his memoir. He closed the notebook, wrapped it in a sheet of dark plastic, and handed it to the young woman who was seated on the chair beside his bed.

"I entrust this to you, my beloved niece," he said. "Make sure it never reaches the hands of a priest. Make sure the world hears what I had to say."

She nodded, and respectfully kissed his forehead goodbye.

When she had closed the door behind her, he smiled to the heavens, thankful for a chance at penance, and closed his eyes.

-x-x-x-

_[H]is power shall be mighty, but not by his own power: and he shall destroy wonderfully, and shall prosper, and practise, and shall destroy the mighty and the holy people. And through his policy also he shall cause craft to prosper in his hand; and he shall magnify himself in his heart, and by peace shall destroy many: he shall also stand up against the Prince of princes; but he shall be broken without hand. (Daniel 8:24-25)_

-x-x-x-

Father Karol died on the feast of the Immaculate Conception, of the Blessed Mother whom he loved. Despite the revelation of pedophilia running rampant in the church of the Parish of St. Peter, the people continued to love and honor the gentle and friendly Father Karol.

By tradition of this unusual Parish, the curates voted among themselves who will be the new parish priest. The strong-willed and authoritative right hand man of the late parish priest Karol, Father Jozef, was voted almost unanimously into becoming the new shepherd of the flock.

Time passed. As more incidents of pedophilia were revealed, more and more people became distrustful of the Parish, and of the parish priest Jozef. He showed a lack of effort on his part to punish the abusive priests, and even made excuses for them. In disgust, many of the followers left the Parish for good.

"Our popularity is lagging," asked a curate of his parish priest. "What shall we do now, Father?"

"What else must we do?" said Jozef, with a smirk. When he was met with a puzzled look, he continued, "You know, sometimes, I miss my old, foolish friend Karol. He always knew what to do. And he had the hearts of the people. But... sacrifices had to be made, for the good of the Parish and of the Holy Mother Church."

He recalled the gunman, who had been paid with the donations of loyal, unknowing followers, and his failure to kill Father Karol. He recalled vowing that if he wanted something done, he would have to do it himself. He recalled the deep feeling of shame and anger when Father Karol changed his mind about the child abuse issue.

He recalled the many drops of poison he had gradually introduced into the meals of his erstwhile friend, slowly but surely killing him.

Now he was parish priest. It was all he ever dreamed of, ever since he came unto priesthood. With the old, disgustingly conscientious moron no longer around, Jozef promised that he would protect the Church, his way.

"The people love the late parish priest," he said, "then we shall show that we are one in their love. Announce that I am having a monument built in his honor."

"Yes, Father." Then the curate turned away and walked out of the room.

When the curate had gone, Jozef lay to the other direction and wrapped his arm around the frail young boy tied to the corner of his bed.

"Karol is going to become a saint," he whispered. "Let us celebrate tonight, my love."

The little boy said nothing, and continued to cry.

_THE END_

**Epilogue:** A beautiful blond-haired woman and a unkempt, handsome young man are on the couch, watching the news on TV.

The man turns toward her. "Is it time, Lucy?" he asks.

"Yes, Desmond," she replies. "Now is the time." She takes the package from beneath her seat, and unwraps it, revealing a thick, leather-bound notebook.


End file.
